I'm Coming Home
by saysay586
Summary: It's been 4 years Fang has been away from Max, in the Army, with no contact with her. Their daughter, Sarah, is growing and Max is missing Fang like crazy. But this New Year's, with the help of the Flock, everything could change. Post-Nevermore. With wings. Fax 'n' Eggy lots of fluff 3. OC.


**I'm Coming Home**

**Hope you guys like this! It turned out better than I thought it would!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Army, though I wish I owned both. Like a MR army. That would be pretty cool…**

* * *

Max POV:

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, wake up!"

I open my eyes to see my beautiful 4 year old girl sitting on top of me.

"What is it, Sarah? What's wrong?" I ask her nervously. Even after 10 years, I am still not used not having Erasers chasing me around.

"It's New Year`s Eve, Mommy!" Sarah exclaims. "No more 2013!"

I jump out of bed, pick her up, and swing her around, while she sings "No more 2013!".

After she's done singing, I tell her "OK Sarah, go get dressed for school!" She runs off and I head to my bathroom, but being me of course, on the way there, trip over my phone charger.

"Shit!" I yell just as everything falls of my bedside table. I go pick up everything and pick up a photo frame. It's a picture of Fang in his army uniform, right before he left. Memories come flooding in…

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking down towards the pier, hand in hand with Fang, away from prom. After we defeated Itex, my mom decided that late is better than never and enrolled us all in normal, public schools. It has been a good, steady 3 years. Iggy and Ella are still together, Jeb moved away, and Dylan was taken in by some friends of my mom's. And, of course, Fang and I are still going strong. _

_We reach the end of the pier and sit down. To anyone else, it would be weird to see a girl in a very fancy dress and a boy in a suit, sitting on the end of a pier, but it's normal to me. "So, Fang, why did you drag us away from prom? Was the music not emo enough for you?" I teased him._

_"Max, you know I love you, right? And I always will?" He asks me, seriously. I am suddenly nervous. Is he cheating on me? Is he going to break up with me?_

_"Fang, you are making me nervous. What's going on?" I ask him. He takes my hands in his and looks me right in the eye. He takes a deep breath and says "Max, I've decided to join the army. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_I take a sigh of relief, and then realize what he just said. "Wait, the army? I thought you didn't like any of that stuff?"_

_"I know, but this is different. Max, I miss our old life. I miss that adrenaline rush I got every time I defeated an Eraser. Plus, the army offered me free training and an automatic position with them."_

_I look at him, about to protest more, until I see the look in his eyes and realize there is no way of changing his mind. "How long?" I ask._

_"A year and a half of training, I'll come back for a month then I don't know after that."_

_There is a moment of silence then I lean over and hug him. "I'm gonna miss you, Fang."_

_"I'll miss you too, Max."_

* * *

That was 6 years ago.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and head to the bathroom to get ready.

I grab a nice blouse and matching pants and put them on. After I'm done getting ready, I get Sarah her breakfast and drive her to day care.

After I drop her off, I head to The Flock Café, a restaurant Iggy opened, with the help of Ella. Both Angel and Nudge work there as waitresses and Gazzy as a waiter. Angel and Gazzy are finishing up high school and Nudge is also part-time at college.

I walk in and take my normal seat. Nudge walks over and gives me a big smile. "Hey Max! What can I get for you today?" She asks me.

"Just the usual, Nudge." I reply.

"One regular black coffee and our breakfast special for Max!" She yells across the restaurant.

After a couple of minutes, Nudge comes with my breakfast, with Iggy and Ella following.

"Hey Maxie! How`s your last day of 2013 going?" Iggy asks me.

"Okay I guess. And don't call me Maxie!" I respond.

"Well I'll sit down to talk a little but Nudge needs to get back to waitressing and Iggy back to the kitchen" my sister says. Both Nudge and Iggy give her a glare but comply. Ella sits in the seat across from me. "How are you doing?"

"Good" I respond. "Sarah learnt how to count to 100 last week so that's exciting and she just go…"

"No, Max" she interrupts. "How are _you _doing? It's been two years now…"

I sigh. Ella has this weird sisterly power to seem to know the topic I was purposely trying to avoid and then get me talk about it. In this case, it's been 4 years since I've last seen him, exactly 4 years.

"I'm trying to live life day by day and surround myself with distractions like work and Sarah. But sometimes it just isn't enough. It's been 4 years, Ells, four whole _freaking year _since I saw him last. No emails, no calls, nothing. Not even old fashion letters. The closest thing I've gotten is voice messages from his boss saying that 'He's alive' and those only come once a year. I don't even know where he is or when he'll be back. I even know if I'll ever see him again!" I confess, letting all my hidden emotions out.

By now, a couple of tears are slipping down my face and Ella comes to sit next to me. "It's all right, Max. Besides, it's 2014, anything could happen!"

"You're right, Ella. Anyways I better get going to work. You guys still are coming over for New Year's?"

"Yup, the flock and I will all be there!" Ella responds.

As I'm heading out I hear "Happy New Year's!"

* * *

Fang POV

"Excuse me, sir; the plane is about to land. I'll have to ask you to buckle up your seat belt."

I open up my eyes to see a red-headed flight attendant gazing down at me. "Thank you… Betty" I say, looking at her nametag.

She sits down in the open seat next to me and buckles up her seatbelt. I guess this must be a rule or something. **(A/N As far as I know this is not actually true considering plane seats are normally full. I just made up this 'rule' for the benefit of the story.) **

"So are you in the army?" she asks me.

I look down at my suit and say "I guess you could say that."

"So, are you heading back to be with family on New Year's?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my girlfriend, Max, and my baby girl, Sarah, for the first time in 4 years." I tell her.

For some reason I end up telling her my whole story, well, leaving out my childhood. That's a different story.

"One of the hardest things I've ever had to do is leave Max night at Prom. The army gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I was given a chance to protect people again and I needed that. I did training for 1 ½ years then came back for a month. During that month, Max and I, uh, went all the way. I didn't find out she was pregnant until after I had left for Afghanistan. My boss let me come back for 3 months, so I was actually there when Sarah was born and her first few months. But I had to go back to Afghanistan for a top secret thing there. Long story short I haven't seen, talk to, or heard from her in exactly 4 years. But tonight, tonight I get to see them all again and life will be perfect."

By now, the plane had landed and I was grabbing my luggage.

"Wow, I wish you the best of luck!" Betty calls at me as I'm getting of the plane.

* * *

**Time skip to about 11:45 at night, New Year's Eve. **

Ella POV

It's almost time, he's almost here.

It's been a rough 4 years for Max. She's been lying to me, to everyone, saying she's fine, but that light that she has, has been out ever since he left. Every once in a while I'd see that light come back, when she's playing with Sarah, or hanging with The Flock. But then she remembers that he's not here and that light goes out just as quick as it came.

"I hear a car in the driveway" Iggy says from behind me.

"Okay, I tell the rest of the flock and get the video camera, you get the door." I told him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

The plan was Iggy and I were going to meet Fang outside first, then Iggy would leave and Nudge would come outside, then Gazzy and Angel, with me staying outside the whole time to videotape. Then Iggy would bring Sarah outside. Then finally when the 30 second countdown starts, he'll come in, surprise Max and they'll kiss at midnight, just like they did 4 years ago, saying goodbye.

As you could see, I've got this plan down to a tee.

I tell the flock that he's here and they start Operation: Distract Max. I grab my video camera and head outside.

* * *

Fang POV

My cab pulls up to our house. I pay the cabbie, grab my bags and wait on the lawn, like Ella directed me to.

Suddenly I hear a crash and look up to see Iggy barrelling out the door with Ella trailing behind with a video camera.

Iggy tackles me with a hug, but we don't fall, cause of, you know, army training and stuff.

"I missed you, Fnick" He says.

I laugh a little and reply "I missed you too, Ig."

We let go and Ella comes over and hugs me. When I was in high school, I got to know her well and she's like a little sister to me. We don't saying anything until she says "Kay, Ig, go get Nudge."

Iggy heads in and not even a minute later Nudge comes out with a boy in tow. She jumps into my arms and starts talking. "ZOMG Fang I missed you so much, we all missed you so much. Especially Max. Well of course Max misses you the most. Sarah misses you too. When you were gone, every night, Max would tell stories about the Flock and show a picture of you to her, so she would remember what you looked like. Oh and this is Jason, my boyfriend. And… and… I missed you a lot Fang!"

I chuckle and say "I missed you too."

She finally lets go and I turn to the boy Nudge was dragging, who looked nervous. Probably has to do with the fact that I'm 6,2…

"So Jason, you really like Nudge?"

"Yes sir."

"And you do know if you ever hurt her, you are as good as dead?"

"Yes, sir."

By this time, Nudge is glaring at me, Jason looks absolutely terrified, and Ella looks like she is going to pee herself laughing because she is getting this all on tape.

Gazzy and Angel come out next and both hug me. "Wow you two have grown! God you guys were in middle school when I last saw you…"

"Did you get any of my messages?" Angel asks me.

"Yep" I respond. While I was gone, Angel was sending me updates via brain about Max and Sarah and the rest of the flock.

Soon enough they went back in and Iggy came out with my beautiful daughter.

"Uncle Iggy, who's that?" she asks.

"Don't you recognize him?" Iggy answers.

She squints at me and then asks "Is that Daddy?" Iggy nods and Sarah comes running towards me.

"Daddy!" She jumps up into my arms and I hold her tight and spin her around. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too daddy!" she says back and I put her down. She has my dark hair and Max's chocolate eyes. She is tall and lean, but doesn't have any wings.

Suddenly Iggy yells "30 seconds! Come on Fang, time for the finale!"

I go racing in, nervous and excited to see Max again.

* * *

The party was going alright. The weirdest part is that people kept on leaving. Iggy and Ella, and Nudge and Jason, because, I assumed, they wanted to get in their last makeout session of 2013. But then Angel and Gazzy left and Iggy brought Sarah somewhere.

Now everyone except Iggy, Ella, and Sarah are in the living room, waiting for the ball to drop on TV.

_30_

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

Suddenly Iggy and Ella, with a video camera, walk in. Ella attaches the video camera to the TV and Iggy says "Max, we have a surprise for you."

"Guys, Christmas has already passed." I retort.

Sarah comes running in and I pick her up. She shouts "Momma, it's Daddy. He's here, he's here!"

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

"No, he's not, baby. Did the picture album fall on you again?" I ask her. The last time the album fell on her, she started screaming that Fang came back, but it was just his picture.

"No Mommy, this time it's real!"

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

I see a figure come around the corner, but I can't tell exactly who it is. But as he comes closer, I realized it truly was him, he was back. I broke down crying.

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

He runs over to me and wraps me in his arms, while I'm crying, in shock. This can't be real, no way this is real. I must have had too much to drink or hit my head on something.

"No Fang" I say, pushing him away. "This isn't real, I'm hallucinating or something."

_10 _

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

"No Max, this is real, I'm real, I'm back" he says calmly.

_5_

I look up at him, into his beautiful onyx eyes and realize he's back, he really is here.

_4_

I look around and see Ella and Iggy staring at each over longingly, Nudge and Jason already making out, and Sarah sitting between Angel and Gazzy on the couch.

_3_

I look back at Fang and say "I missed you so much. More than you could possibly imagine."

_2_

"I missed you too, just as much, if not more" he says.

_1_

We both lean forward, our lips just millimeters apart.

_0_

We meet in the middle and kiss and kiss and kiss like our lives depended on it.

_Happy New Year's!_

* * *

**Thought of this little story because I'm obsessed with soldier reunion videos and it was New Year's 2 days ago as you all know unless you were living under a rock.**

**Anyways I'm obsessed with the band New Hollow and I realized that the guys in that band look a lot like Iggy, Dylan, and Fang and that gave me a great idea for another fanfiction that I'll probably never start…**

**Anyways Happy Belated Holidays, Happy New Year and I hope I find my lost clarinet! :/**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Saysay586**


End file.
